El dia mas Feliz de mi Vida
by AlexLopezGua
Summary: Popo esta desaparecido y Toon Link no hace nada mas que buscarlo.


**Disclamer:** Nada de lo que está escrito me pertenece, solo juego con los personajes.

**PD:** A aquellos que les gusta oír música mientras leen les recomiendo para este One-Shoot "Porque me Haces Llorar" de Juan Gabriel.

* * *

**El más feliz día de mi vida**

* * *

—Toon Levántate—Le dijo Ness al rubio.

—Tengo sueño—Respondió el rubio.

—Hoy es el campamento—Le recordó el pelinegro.

— ¿El campamento que organiza Peach?—Pregunto

—No, que va el que organiza Wario en su bañera—Respondió con sarcasmo el pelinegro.

— ¡Yuck ni me lo recuerdes!—Exclamo el rubio.

—Bueno mejor vamos por los demás.

—De acuerdo ya te alcanzo—Grito el rubio cuando el pelinegro ya iba hacia la salida.

—Bien que me pongo hoy verde, verde bosque, verde limón o este verde me encanta—Dijo el rubio para luego quitarse el pijama y luego ponerse su ropa.

**Salón Principal**

— ¿Ya están todos?—Pregunto la Princesa del reino Champiñón que estaba vestida de Exploradora.

—Si—Contestaron todos los niños.

—Bien yo como siempre les digo No se separen del grupo—Recordó la princesa.

**Lago**

Se veía un enorme bosque y en medio de todo un lago cristalino y puro.

—Bien niños alto, aquí acamparemos—Anuncio La Princesa—Bien empiecen a armas sus tienda yo los ayudare.

Todos empezaron a armar sus tiendas.

**Pov Toon Link**

Estaba ya algo cansado porque a cada ratos se me caía la tienda de campaña y entonces alguien me toco mi hombro me volteé para ver a un chico castaño con unos ojos violetas que me mira con una sonrisa no era nada más ni menos que mi mejor amigo Popo.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude?—Me pregunto.

—Claro porque no—Me ayudo y terminamos justo antes de que empezara la hoguera.

—Bien niños hoy les contare la historia de terror—Anuncio Peach cuando ya todos estábamos reunidos en la hoguera.

—Ikkkk—Lucas comprimió el grito y se acerco más a Ness.

—Dice la leyenda: Hace muchoooooo tiempo vinieron unos campistas a explorar y estaban todos reunido alrededor de una hoguera y de la nada se oyó un crujido y salió una bestia terrible llamada como Ganon—Termino de contar la Princesa con un tono macabro y sádico que hizo que Lucas se desmayara en los brazos de Ness y que Nana se desmayara también pero en los brazos de Red.

—Bien ahora a dormir—Anuncio la Princesa, pero me di cuenta de algo Popo no estaba me preocupo y no sé donde estará.

—Popo—Empiezo a gritar despertando a los demás y estos se levantaran para ayudar a buscarlo.

Han pasado horas y no hemos hallado rastro de Él, me empiezo a preocupar no se qué haría sin él, no lo sé, lagrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos nunca me había sentido así y no sé porque es.

—Popo—Repito cada vez mas y mas, sigo buscándote pero no te hallo, me destrozas el corazón y no sé porque, me recuerdo de tus sonrisas y de cómo me molestas y no sé porque es que me duele justo en mi pecho, en eso Lucas se acerca a mí y me dicen que te hallaron y lo más gracioso es que estabas dormido en mi tienda de acampar y yo que había creído que el Ganon te había secuestrado, cuando entro a mi tienda te veo dormido pareces un ángel tan lindo y tierno, no sé que es pero cuando te veo mi pecho deja de doler y sintió una especie de paz.

— ¿Toon eres tú?—Me preguntas despertando de tu sueño.

—Si soy yo.

— ¿Dónde habías estado?, te vine a buscar y no estabas.

—Buscándote, pensé que estabas perdido—Ante esto abre sus josa para luego empezar a reírse.

—Pensaste que había desaparecido—Me pregunta yo solo asiento, su risa para y luego me mira fijamente y luego veo que piensa algo.

—Yo…No…Quería….Asustarte—Me dice algo entrecortado.

—No te preocupes—Le dije acercándome cada vez más a Él.

—Pero y ¿Si enserio hubiera desaparecido?—Me pregunta con un tono de angustia.

—Yo—No sabía que responder sinceramente nunca había sentido esto pero mi corazón me dijo que hacer—Te habría buscado hasta el fin del mundo.

— ¿Por qué?—Me pregunta viéndome directamente con algo de ¿Esperanza?

—Porque yo pues…—No podía terminar la oración hice lo que se me ocurrió acercármele más y darle un suave beso en sus labios.

—Yo también—Me dijo antes de darme un beso en los labios como yo se lo había dado haciendo así el Más Feliz día de mi vida.

* * *

Y aquí está mi primer reto, Ensoleillement aquí esta espero que te allá gustado, y como siempre digo cualquier reto lo cumplo (Ok, eso lo acabo de decir)


End file.
